Battle for Frejlord
by yuuki24688
Summary: A millennia since the title 'Queen of Frejlord' had been claimed, and finally, the three great leaders shall fight under their respective tribes. Who will win the position to rule the frozen land? Will there be an ice age coming? Or will there be an alliance? Each has allies of their own and none will back down from this battle that will determine Frejlord's history.
1. Chapter 1

_**"The Freljord: a home to some, a grave to countless more. Lesser clans have scrambled for the rights to rule this frozen land for millenia – all have failed. Now, finally three great leaders have emerged to rally the lesser tribes beneath their banners. The storm of war will cloud when their paths cross, but once the battle is over; the people will find just one tribe left, to rule the land."**_

_**– Lissandra**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of War**

* * *

The loud sound of the guardian's horn reverberated through the entire snowy field, troops on both sides waiting tensely for the opponent to make the first move. Be it a battle cry or an outright shout to charge, they'd be ready for a counterattack. This was it.

The Battle for Freljord.

Perched upon a tree was Ashe, the successor of the tribe made by Avarosa, whose symbol was a bow and arrow filled with intricate designs. She was determined not to fail her ancestor. Her motive as an Iceborn was pure - to unite the Freljord instead of having it lie in pieces. She hoped to accomplish her goal with the help of her fellow comrades that had stood by her side, waiting so long for this moment to come.

Her troops were waiting in the cover that the dense greenery gave, knowing that they could not engage in the war just yet. They could not step into icy lands that Sejuani had claimed as her own for her tribe, the Winter Claws.

Ashe's grip on her inherited bow tightened when she saw slight movement in between the icy hills where a blizzard was raging on, barely affecting the place she lived. Ashe knew what had truly gone down during The War of the Three Sisters. Avarosa, her honourable ancestor did not sow the seeds of rebellion, for she was rightfully the Queen of Freljord. Her tribe was cast away, seen as the rebels, for the others were blinded by the conspiracies that had taken place eons ago.

"What is troubling you, my Queen?" A deep bass voice questioned her, making her turn her head slightly towards the sinfully handsome man who stood below, gazing up at her with adoration.

"The title of 'Queen' does not befit me. The war has not been won Tryndamere. I do appreciate your humour though." The Frost Archer smiled kindly, climbing down the tree carefully so as not to break any of its limbs.

"Not Queen of Freljord yet, but maybe soon-to-be Barbarian Queen." Tryndamere said gruffly. "A King can be strong, but with a significant other, he would be stronger, a force to be reckoned with."

Ashe shook her head in denial. "Tryndamere, I accept your affections, but now is not the time for philandering. The war is coming... The Frostguard may not be interfering, but I cannot - I will not - tolerate giving them a loophole, a chance of vulnerability for them to strike and make a new ice age, or Runeterra will be frozen."

"Selfless as ever, Ashe. You certainly take after your mother, even if you never knew her well."

Ashe froze slightly at the mentioning of her 's name. She missed her dearly, though a part of her did blame her mother for putting such a huge burden on her at times. Had her mother been here, Ashe would have at least been engaged to Tryndamere, who had been courting her for at least half a decade. Right now, she just could not bring herself to agree when he asked for her hand in marriage. There were too many things to settle and with the battle looming closer, now was not the time for festivities.

Before the Barbarian King could reply, a dark blue, majestic ice bird swooped down, perching upon the tree just as Ashe had moments before. It was Anivia, the Cryophoenix.

"It's here, isn't it? The time for fighting?" Anivia's icy soprano voice rang, sending shivers down the Frost Archer's back. It was an asset to have the cryophoenix on her side, one that had been present during the battle of the three sisters, and one that could summon hail storms to lend them aid in being stealthy. This would help place the element of surprise in their hands.

"Indeed it is. I won't let Freljord down. This war will be won." Ashe said with determination. The Cryophoenix and the Frost Archer were a formidable pair. They had been allies at many times, especially on the Fields of Justice.

"Do not fail me, Ashe, or you'd be disgracing Avarosa's good name. Shine brighter than the stars that once blessed Avarosa or perish. That is the rule." Anivia murmured, folding her majestic wings.

"The troops are ready and armed with provisions and weapons. Also, our strategies are all laid out, my lady." reported a soldier, bowing respectfully.

"Did Gragas supply them with the finest drinks to help them in battle? Certainly I have provided the resources for him to brew one of his many creations." Ashe said.

"He has, my lady."

"Very well. Sejuani's troops are already setting out. She's knowledgeable enough to know not to enter the Iron Spike Mountains. We'll fight on neutral land, where their blood will taint the pure snow along with the blood of our brothers and sisters." She said in resolution.

Ashe sauntered over to her troops at the base of the mountain, strapping her bow back into its holster and making sure her bag of self-carved frost arrows was with her. Her tribe was ready for whatever the Winter's Claws were going to throw at them, but still, she held onto the bit of hope that her mother will be here to lead the tribe to victory.

The loud sound of the guardian's horn blew again. Anivia flew to the ground, offering to bring Ashe to the bottom of the mountain. She stood upon the cryophoenix, staring at the overcast clouds that would bring snow to her domain.

She gazed at her troops, with their blue winter coats, their weapons glinting slightly from the sunlight that seeped through the clouds. Many held the banner of the Avarosan tribe proudly; each head turned upwards, awaiting the arrival of their leader. The troops were perfectly neat in terms of coordination, with the elite archers at the back and those who preferred to fight head on in the front. Her commanders paced around on well horses of various colours, making sure that everyone was ready.

As they reached ground level, Ashe let out a shout. "Are you ready to fight for Freljord under the name Avarosa, my people?!"

She was met with spontaneous shouts of agreement that made her grin in delight. She wouldn't be anywhere without her people. They had worked so hard for this day. Without her people, she would not have anyone to lead. Without them, she wouldn't have the precious resources that were dug up from Mother Nature, or wood that was chopped down from trees, or even the provisions and weapons made from it.

Jumping from the Cryophoenix, Ashe dropped the last five feet, landing gracefully. She stood confidently, emitting an aura of a Queen. "I thank you my brethren for standing with me today, risking your lives for the sake of my rule. Be it a loss or victory, I'm glad that I've been able to lead you. If you treasure your life, or you have more to seek other than this war, you're allowed to leave. I won't force you to fight, for that would go against my morals."

After her speech, a wave of silence passed through the troops. Then, her people started to stamp their feet upon the ground, proving their loyalty and beliefs towards Ashe. She blinked back the tears of gratefulness, saying a silent 'thank you' to the gods that blessed her with such company.

Suddenly, a stampede of yetis emerged from the direction of the Gelid Vortex - a swirling icy maelstrom that circles the northern hemisphere of Runeterra. Upon the grandest of the yetis sat a small boy named Nunu, a smug grin on his face.

"Yetis survive better in the cold weather than horses. I was hoping to help you travel through the cold of Freljord."

"That'd save a lot of time and energy." Ashe smiled warmly. "I'm so glad you allied yourself with us instead of the Frostguard. The Avarosan will forever be in your debt."

Nunu snorted at that proclamation. "I owe this tribe more than you can understand. Yetis are my family -" He stroked his yeti's white fur- "But you gave me somewhere where I could go when the cold winds of the North were too much. Sejuani chased me away for my vulnerability of not being able to fend off the cold; I was not welcome in Trundle's land for I did not display the strength and nature of a troll. You, however, accepted me for the way I was and gave me a warm welcome each time I sought for help."

"You often flatter me for something that isn't fully true. A leader is nothing without their followers." Ashe stated softly, such that the companions nearby could only just hear. They gazed at the Frost Archer, knowing that modesty was her best trait.

Ashe was a humble woman with morals that held her high. She had the kindness of a Queen,was protective like a mother, and skilled like an assassin. With all her traits, she could lead any army to victory.

"Time is a-wasting. We march towards the neutral ground." Ashe's voice rang clear through the troops as they let out a yell of approval. Many people climbed onto the yetis with ease, muttering words of understanding, trying to bond a little with the beasts they were upon.

"A Queen like you deserves the best. Let me be your ride," said Anivia, bowing her head.

"I don't want to burden you. We'll need your skills more than you think we do." Ashe murmured, looking hesitant.

The cryophoenix let out a hearty laugh. "Many would have immediately grabbed the chance to sit upon a winged being, and you, the rightful Queen of Frejlord worries about the well-being of an ancient bird who had long lived past the time of her generation. I will be fine. If I die in this battle for a good cause, the next time I come around may be the day I see Avarosan flags hung all around Frejlord with my kind flying in the skies again. If I can see such a scene, I am content."

Ashe nodded, keeping that thought in mind. She would win the battle. She would lead her people to victory and restore Frejlord to its former glory, making it greater even than what the three sisters had done.

_'The throne to Freljord belongs to me,' _thought Ashe._ 'Not to the tribe Serylda made, or to Lissandra, the Ice Dervish. It belongs to Avarosa, and by blood, I claim what was mine by birthright.'_

* * *

**And we're done with the first chapter! Tell me your thoughts in the review section!**

**Special thanks to the awesome TheLastMessage for being my beta, do check out his stories!**

**Reviews = Love so do comment more and you'll get faster uploads!**

**Don't forget to favorite and follow this story to catch the updates~**

**By the strength of Avarosa,**

**I command you to come back!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The fate of our people hangs in balance.**_

_**- Ashe**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sejuani and Ashe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends, it belongs to Riot!**

* * *

Blood.

It was like the snowy field was painted crimson red. The twist was that it wasn't only the blood of Winter's Claws, but the blood of Avarosans too.

Ashe growled silently, sending half a dozen arrows at the incoming enemies. The arrows easily met with flesh, just like how she practiced. Hearing a battle cry behind of her, she barely sent a glance at her attacker before stabbing the sharp end of her bow right into his gut and stabbing an arrow right into his throat. Yanking it out, she knocked it and sent it soaring into the skies to meet another enemy's heart.

The fierce Freljordian blizzard raged on, but it barely had effect on either side. Both tribes were accustomed to the harsh weather, for they had grown up with it. Neither the Avarosans nor the Winter's Claws faltered in their attacks while trying to break through the others defenses.

Of course, this was not a simple task. Both sides were prepared to die; they were all out for blood. Blade collided with blade, with constant screams and shouts filling the air that reeked with death. Bodies littered the ground, limp and cold, but now wasn't time to mourn for the dead.

The Frost Archer had expected an equal opponent, not one that would quickly frighten out of a battle and drown in humiliation. She knew that Sejuani was ruthless, perhaps more ruthless than she was herself. For that, Ashe could not let her take the throne, for more of her men would be slaughtered simply for being in Avarosan. The Winter's Claw was a formidable opponent and not to be underestimated.

Ashe took a quick glance around the battlefield, relieved to see her closest companions were doing fine. The battle seemed to be going well. Many enemies had fallen to Nunu's Absolute Zero, which absorbed all the heat in the area, leaving the any enemies freezing cold. Slowing down their movements, it sent all the heat back in one tremendous hit that could stop hearts.

Gragas, drunk as always, was randomly popping barrels of his own explosive concoctions, knocking out many, sometimes even his own allies. Continuing her scan of the battlefield, Ashe froze when she saw the predicament that Tryndamere was in. The Barbarian King was locked in a struggle with a large berserker wielding two axes, and he appeared to be losing. The axe-wielder was Olaf, and the look in eyes told everyone that he smelled blood.

With a furious cry, Ashe shot her Enchanted Crystal Arrow, letting it meet its target. It went straight through Olaf, who was trying to land the final blow on the Barbarian King. Seeing Tryndamere under attack angered her for reasons unknown, for her fire burned brighter than ever. She yelled at one of her soldiers to toss her another bag of arrows, firing them endlessly, making sure no enemy near her was would all die by her hands.

She made her way through the enemies' troops while they backed away in fear, choosing another opponent to fight. She moved at a steady pace towards Sejuani, who was busy landing blows on any nearby Avarosans with her chained weapon.

It made Ashe see red.

"SEJUANI!" She let out a scream, sending a dozen of arrows rapidly in her direction. Sprinting towards the leader of Winter Claws, Ashe used an arrow as a knife to get past anyone who tried to defy her.

The leader of Winter]s Claw smirked sardonically, charging towards the Frost Archer upon her wild boar. As much as Ashe would hate to admit... Sejuani looked powerful upon her boar; the way she held herself up was admirable. Still, it didn't matter to Ashe. No matter how good Sejuani was, she would die today and the tribe of Avarosa would claim victory.

"Still looking plain as ever." Sejuani sneered as she swung her flail with ease, almost as if it was weightless.

Ashe's blue eyes narrowed, turning to a darker shade. "Hello... Sejuani. Still looking barbaric as ever I see. Get some manners, would you?" She scoffed, easing an arrow into place and aiming it at Sejuani's head.

"Manners?" Sejuani let out a boisterous laugh. "Clearly you haven't seen your lover's attitude. Love makes us all weak, doesn't it? I saw your little display of affection towards him when Olaf was going send him back to where his entire tribe was."

"Don't you dare insult my comrade." Ashe spat, sending an arrow towards Sejuani, who easily fended off the shot with a simple swing of her weapon.

"Defensive are we? Don't get too riled up just yet. We've got more in store for you."

Sejuani charged towards Ashe with a terrifying force, but it did not faze the Frost Archer at all. Her once simmering anger at Sejuani now boiled over. It brought her senses into sharper focus as she side-stepped away easily, skilfully firing at the boar's hind legs.

"Nothing like a well-placed arrow to weaken the prey." murmured Ashe, enjoying the furious look that Sejuani sent her for injuring her favourite beast.

"How about you get off your animal and fight me?" Ashe offered. "At least your boar won't end up roasted. It'd be alive, running the mountains while you pay the Watchers a visit."

Sejuani just smirked, charging at Ashe again. Ashe bit back a scream as the sharp edge of her opponent's flail brushed against her cheek, leaving a deep cut. The Frost Archer glared at her opponent, sending a volley of frozen arrows at her without hesitation.

"Wrong move." Sejuani whispered, throwing her frost-forged bola in a line towards Ashe. The impact knocked Ashe back as all the air in her lungs was knocked out of her, leaving her coughing on the ground and trying to regain her balance.

She flinched slightly, seeing her clothes slowly stain red as a patch of blood grew. She spit out some blood onto the ground, still glowering at her enemy. Reaching out for her bow with quivering fingers, she gripped it tightly.

'_Never let go of the weapon, because without one, your chances of winning are slimmer_.' The familiar words echoed in her mind. Trying to regain her balance with a grievous wound proved to be a challenge as she slowly got up, trying to stand tall once more.

"If you think it's that easy to get up... you're wrong Ashe. I've waited for the day where you would bow in front of me for far too long." laughed Sejuani, knocking Ashe back onto the ground with her flail as she towered over the Frost Archer.

"I'll never surrender to you, even if have to I die." Ashe spat. She slowly drew an arrow, then quickly stabbed the boar's feet once more, making it yelp in pain. Ashe rolled away further, putting some space between her and her enemy. The boar went on rampage, squealing while trying to get Sejuani to loosen the grip of its leash. It cried out in pain, making Ashe send a silent apology for harming something that didn't have to get involved in this battle.

"Insolent fool!" Sejuani hissed, after managing to deflect the arrows that Ashe shot while trying to get her animal to calm down. "We shall settle this, here and now!"

"A fool wouldn't have thought of the stunt I pulled. A fool would have been dead going up against you because they would have recklessly struck without a tactic." Ashe answered evenly, trying to ignore the pain in her abdomen.

"You'll pay for injuring my boar." Sejuani glared, charging at her once more, ignoring the whines and protests of her animal. She swung her flail continuously, grinning as she saw the panicked look on Ashe's face. Unable to react in time, the flail hit her abdomen once more, making her cry out in pain.

Sejuani cooed at her animal for doing a good job, all the while slowly backing up. Ashe widened her eyes, knowing what Sejuani had planned. Desperately trying to get up, she couldn't cry out for help as it would distract her comrades from doing well in their fight.

She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her impending doom.

It never came. Instead, something wet splattered onto her face. As she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see what had taken place. It was the Barbarian King. The tusks of Sejuani's boar had pierced through Tryndamere's body, and yet instead of being in pain, he was just grinning at her.

"Well at least I returned the favour, my love. However... I intend to do better."

His face contorted into one of rage, his eyes glinting red as he used his sword to cut the tusk before pulling it out of his stomach. He grabbed onto Sejuani's hand, slamming her onto the ground and off her boar.

"Fight my Queen like a true Iceborn. Being mounted upon like an animal is an act of a coward. Fight as equals." he hissed, before his eyes rolled to his whites, a blue glow surrounding him as he collapsed onto the ground, his blood seeping into the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ashe cried, crawling over quickly towards The Barbarian King. Tears streamed down her eyes as she watched Tryndamere fade away, before facing Sejuani in anger.

She was pissed. Scratch that, she went straight to livid.

"You... Will... Pay." Ashe spat, her voice dripping with venom. Her blue eyes darkened to a shade that could be rivaled by the black of her cape. "HOW DARE YOU!?" She screamed, charging towards Sejuani and landing a solid punch on her face before she could even react.

Sejuani quickly retaliated, swinging her weapon, hoping it would hit. Ashe ducked out of the way, jabbing Sejuani's gut with the back of her bow and stepping onto her feet swiftly to stop her from moving back before she elbowed her opponent's nose, breaking it.

The Winter's Claw leader grabbed onto Ashe's arm, yanking her to the side before she sent the Frost Archer flying a few feet back with a kick. Ashe skidded to a stop, her lips pressed into a tight line, sprinting towards Sejuani once more, sending arrows at her as she ran.

One of them hit Sejuani's thigh, who let out a growl of pain. Not allowing her opponent recover, Ashe quickly kicked the arrow deeper in, satisfied to see more blood flowing. That'll teach her. With her peripheral vision, she saw the wild boar wanting to charge at her once more for injuring its owner. Still keeping her focus on her enemy, she shot an arrow into the eye of the boar, making it yelp in pain. Injured even further, the boar backed down.

"You wench."Sejuani spat, trying to run as fast as possible with an injured leg.

"At least I didn't kill it." She tried to keep her voice calm, instead from roaring in rage. "This isn't for me... this is for Tryndamere."

Without even batting an eyelid, Ashe fired an Enchanted Crystal Arrow, hitting Sejuani straight in the heart. When Sejuani fell, Ashe let out a cry of victory, though it felt hollow. She may have won, but Sejuani had taken her other half with her.

"My brethrens! We have won!" Ashe shouted. The effect was instantaneous. The ones that fought under the Avarosan banners let out a cheer, hugging each other, grateful that they had survived. The tribal members of Winter Claws allowed their weapons to clatter onto the ground as a sign of defeat.

Even as her allies began to chant 'Ashe, the Queen of Frejlord', the Archer felt nothing. She only thought about the deaths that had occurred. Should she be basking in glory that her men and the new additions were bowing in submission, that they would pledge their loyalty and life to her? Should she be happy at the fact that her hands were tainted with so many people's blood that she lost count? She couldn't be sure.

_And yet with all the doubt, there was still one more battle to fight. It wasn't over yet._

* * *

To Viewer X: I totally get where you're coming from. We all side different people and it's alright. I might write another one where Sejuani wins. It'll be interesting, with the slaughtering and all.

To Lories: I can only hope I continue to grasp your attention!

To In Your Dreams Bubble Face: Thank you so much for following :D

To Vey Annonymous: (you spelt your name a little wrongly there or was it on purpose?) Haha, I'm glad ya liked it :D

* * *

**Remember to review! Constructive Criticism is something I like!**

**Follow and Favorite Battle For Frejlord~**

**Special thanks to my beta TheLastMessage :) Check out his stories, they are awesome!**

**By flails and arrows,**

**I command you to come back!**


End file.
